


Worry

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has been missing for days and Jemma finally sees him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worry

Bucky looked up as the door opened to find one very frazzled scientist. Her eyes were red, cheeks blotchy, face pale, and hair a little mussed. He looked to the man at his left. "Can you give me a minute." He nodded and laid down his tools, leaving the room wuiet. The engineer stepped past the poor woman and let the door shut behind him. 

"I hate you," she said, but her voice held hurt and pain, not anger.

"I know," he whispered. She took a few slow steps towards him and he stood with a wince. Once within a couple of feet she threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Bucky encircled her waist with both arms, cybernetic arm protesting just slightly, but soon he had her pressed against his bare chest and most likely her toes dragging the floor. "I'm sorry," he said and kissed her neck. 

It was moments later he felt tears on his neck. Bucky pulled his head back and she in turn looked up at him. He sighed and settled her on the ground. "It's okay. I'm a bit banged up, this thing," he rolled his shoulder, "needs to be fixed. But I'll be fine by tomorrow."

Jemma laid her hand on the bicep of his cybernetic arm and tugged it gently.

Bucky watched her frown as she surveyed the damage. Tears fell to her cheeks when she blinked and she quickly wiped them away. "It's not that bad." She looked up at him, eyes hard. "Jemma...." The fight seemed to leave her though and she dropped her head against his bare chest, pressing her palms against his skin. 

"When will they be done?"

"We just started." She sighed.

"I'll wait."

"Jemma-."

She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes. "I waited three days to here something Bucky! Anything! Do you think I'm just going to walk out of here now?"

"Okay," he relented, deciding it best not to argue. "Go get him and lets finish up." She nodded and moved to step back, but he caught her waste and dropped his head to press his lips against her own. She leaned into him and slid his arms around his shoulders. Bucky slowly pried her mouth open and wrapped his arms around her waist. When he pulled away finally she was crying again. "Jemma..."

"Don't Jemma me again," she said. "I can be upset. I can be relieved and still a little scared. Nothing for three days Bucky. I thought-."

"I know," he interrupted and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Let's get this mess taken care of."

This time when she nodded he let her go.


End file.
